Zoran Lazarević
Zoran Lazarević (in Serbian: Зоран Лазаревић); is the main antagonist of the 2009 PlayStation 3 video game Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is a brutal and ruthless war criminal with an army of soldiers at his disposal and his only goal is to discover Shambhala to gain the power of the Tree of Life's resin and rule the world. He was voiced and motion-captured by who also portrayed Joseph Bertrand III in inFamous 2, Dracula in Netflix's Castlevania, the Saint of Killers from Preacher and both Father Kinley and Dromos from Lucifer. Biography Lazarević is first seen in a silent cameo at the beginning of the game, when Harry Flynn finds Nathan Drake at a bar near the beach and claims Lazarević was his client who wanted Drake, Flynn and his partner Chloe Frazer to retrieve a Mongolian oil lamp, while Drake is unaware that Lazarević has ordered Flynn to betray Nate once he comes into possession of the lamp. He is not seen until later when Drake discovers that the purpose of the lamp was a clue to the city of Shambhala and the Cintamani Stone (which Drake thinks he is after). Lazarević set up a campsite off the cost of Borneo where he was able to uncover Marco Polo's lost fleet. Drake with the help of Chloe and his lifelong best friend Victor Sullivan attempt to enter the camp so they can find Shambhala before the war criminal does. Drake is able to set up explosive charges all across the camp but before detonating them Drake takes the opportunity to spy on Lazarević and sees him arguing with Flynn, angry that he hasn't found any clues to discovering Shambhala but before he could chastise him any further a soldier interrupts, claiming that one of his men was stealing artifacts, he closely looks at what he was trying to steal and before the soldier could argue Lazarević stabs him in the stomach and drops his lifeless body into the swamp after screaming in frustration "I am surrounded by traitors and fools!" Before he could return to his argument with Flynn the explosion Drake causes distracts him, leaving his information open for the taking. Drake discovers a tomb in Borneo which contains the deceased passengers of Marco Polo's lost fleet with their skeleton deformed and teeth blackened. On one of the corpses there was a satchel that contained a map of Nepal claiming that they need to find a temple that reveals the location Shambhala wrapped on a Phurba dagger that is the passport to the city however before they could leave Flynn and more soldiers ambush Sullivan and Drake and to keep up her disguise Chloe pretends to hold them at gunpoint but before they could escape Flynn passed the information to Lazarević and he and his soldiers make their way to Nepal. When they get there, Nate and Chloe discover that Lazarević's men have already beaten them there and caused a war, his weaponry, army and tanks have virtually decimated the rebels. Chloe and Drake discover the temple that is the passage to Shambhala and along the way they meet Nate's old flame, journalist Elena Fisher and with her, her cameraman Jeff. The two have been tracking the Siberian war criminal Lazarević who was thought dead after a bomb strike but the two had suspicions and followed him all across. The four are suddenly ambushed by more soldiers however fortunately they are cornered to the exact same temple Drake and Chloe wanted to go towards but Elena takes the opportunity to tell Drake that Lazarević can't be after the Cintamani Stone as he is already a rich man and must be after something else. After completing a series of tests and using the Phurba dagger Nate discovers that Shambhala is located in the Himalayas but before they could celebrate Lazarević's soldiers attack the temple and injure Jeff, they narrowly escape the men but when he can't go any further Chloe, Elena and Nate are forced to stand their ground, they are quickly ambushed and outgunned by Flynn and his soldiers but Chloe is seen conversing with them and might have revealed herself as a double agent. Lazarević appears with his lieutenant Draza where he confronts Drake for the first time and then takes a glance at a badly-injured Jeff, slightly impressed that they were able to carry him all the way from the temple but not after mercilessly shooting him at pointblank. He asks what Drake discovered in the temple while holding Elena at gunpoint, Nate tries to bargain his way to survive but Flynn finds the location of the passage to Shambhala before leaving he hands the Phurba to Draza and expects Flynn to murder the two only for Drake and Elena escape once again. He tracks Drake to a Tibetan village where Elena Fisher is also waiting for him. Lazarević's soldiers quickly decimate any resistance by the villagers and in the scuffle Lazarević was able to escape with Karl Schãfer, a German explorer who was previously searching for Shambhala, Drake and Elena follow the convoy to a monastery which is heavily guarded. They reach Schãfer who has been tortured and before dying he revealed the secrets of Shambhala and with the Phurba dagger they will find Shambhala for certain. Angry at Flynn for failing to solve the room Lazarević threatens to kill him if he doesn't solve it soon. Lazarević and his soldiers encounter Drake and Elena at the passage of Shambhala and he threatens to kill Chloe and Elena if he fails him. At the gate he prepared to execute the three but is interrupted by Shambhala guardians. Drake encounters Lazarević at the Tree of Life which eating the sap turns him near-invincible and heals his scars. After a violent fight Lazarević, he was half dead and left at the mercy of Shambhala guardians, who brutally beat him to death while he screams. Personality A ruthless, power-hungry psychopath, Lazarević's insanity was that of a man who praised people such as Genghis Khan or Hitler because they lacked compassion or mercy which he both considers weaknesses. While ambitious this does not hide his cruelty, Lazarević is utterly ruthless and besides this he is physically intimidating most of his soldiers are in threat of their lives and would die if they disappointed or betrayed him, even one of his lieutenants Harry Flynn was in fear of him and Lazarević actually came close to murdering him with a Phurba dagger however despite this he was Flynn was brave enough to call him by his first name and stopped him from executing Chloe Frazer. Lazarević's evil was that which made Elena Fisher weary of him, so much that she described him as a monster and again just after he executed Jeff. Back to his ruthless nature Lazarević has absolutely no concern of human life which was shown in the beginning when he murdered one of his own soldiers because he stole an artifact from his campsite in Borneo. This also carries out to Nepal, while looking for the entrance to Shambhala he began a civil war on the streets and had his soldiers kill any resistance, after encountering Drake, Elena and Chloe and a wounded Jeff, he looks at the man before shooting him without a second thought. He was also perfectly comfortable destroying a peaceful Tibetan village so he could find Shambhala. Lazarević was also sadistic and arrogant to the point where he constantly underestimated Drake, a man who proved that he was worthy of his attention. He enjoyed the torture of his enemies, and was extremely impatient and had no tolerance when his plans were going slower than anticipated even murdering his own men whenever they betray or slow him down. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Consumption of the raw resin sap granted him superhuman strength. He was able to overpower and throw Nathan Drake several meters away easily. He could also leap great heights and lengths like the Shambala Guardians. *'Accelerated Healing': Consumption of the raw resin sap gave him a low-level rapid healing factor. Upon a few seconds of consumption of the raw resin sap, his severely scarred side of the body healed instantly. He even healed from the exploding resin sap, which killed his men, as well as various ballistic wounds in a matter of seconds. However, his healing factor has its limits, as should he receive catastrophic injuries, he will die out before his body is able to regenerate. *'Superhuman Senses': Consumption of the raw resin sap gave him superhuman hearing and eyesight. He was capable of hearing Drake's whispers very clearly and even pin pointed his location of his sound. *'Combat Skills': He is highly skilled with weapons and hand-to-hand combat, being able to kill a few guardians with one shot from his Shotgun. *'Athletic Skills': He is a very capable free-runner, being able to perform parkour capabilities similarly to Nathan Drake. Quotes Gallery Zoran Lazerich 3.jpg|Zoran Lazarević and his lieutenant, Draza. Zoran Lazerevich 5.jpg|A view of Lazarević. Zoran Lazerevich 1.jpg|Zoran Lazarević first meeting Nathan Drake. Zoran lazerevich 4.jpg|Zoran Lazarević angrily wielding his pistol. Zoran Lazerevich 10.gif|"Compassion is the enemy, mercy defeats us." - Zoran Lazarević. Zoran Lazerevich 9.png|Zoran Lazarević holding his shotgun. Zoran lazerevich 2.jpg|Zoran Lazarević after drinking the Immortality Resin that regenerates his old wounds. Lazarević-Death.jpg|Zoran Lazarević looks in horror as the Shambhala Guardians approach him. Zoran Lazerevich 6.jpg|Zoran Lazarević before being healed. Zoran Lazerevich 7.jpg|Zoran Lazarević after regenerating. Zoran Lazerevich 8.png|Zoran Lavarević after fighting Drake. Trivia *From the Uncharted trilogy, Lazarević is the only final boss that has to be both fought in hand to hand and flee at the same time, while Navarro, Talbot and Rafe at some point are fought entirely in close quarters combat. *Lazarević is the second final boss who uses a shotgun during his boss fight. The first boss was Atoq Navarro. *During his boss fight, the player is required to blow away resin lumps nearby Lazarević; after three-four times, a cutscene will be played showing Lazarević gradually succumbing to his wounds. Throwing at him grenades will do the same effect. The player can also use weapon select and choose RPG-7 or M32-Hammer, which would do the same effect too. *Unlike the Guardians, Lazarević kept his own will after drinking the sap. It is also possible that the resin does not transform its consumer into a Guardian right away after eating it, or that the psychological effects are cumulative and that multiple doses are required. It could also be that Fresh sap doesn't affect the same way the resin does. *The actor, Graham McTavish, also portrayed Charlie Cutter in the 2011 sequel Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Video Game Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pure Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Warlords Category:God Wannabe Category:Crime Lord Category:Blackmailers Category:Genocidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Immortals Category:Totalitarians Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Successful Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Mutated Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Cowards Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Betrayed Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Defilers Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deal Makers Category:Oppressors Category:Mutilators Category:Conspirators Category:Martial Artists